Black Roses and New Faces
by SnowNeko
Summary: Autumn is back and causing trouble but yet life isn't always that great as she finds out about heartach & loss. plus there is a new demon after her, her son, Yukina & her unborn child. also Hell on earth for the boys with pregnant women around! [on hold]
1. Interduceing Yuki

_**SnowNeko: **_Hiya! heres the much wanted sequel to Black Roses and Torture. i wont keep ya from the story. so the review awnsers and auther notes will be at the end of the chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** nope i dont own YYH but i do own: Yuki, Kina, Sia, Trish, Mark, Jake, Jina, Koji, Konji, Kenji, and anyone esle that isn't in YYH!

* * *

Yusuke and Keiko walk into class to see their friends sitting in their normal seats. Just after the bell rang the principle walks in followed by a girl with black hair and violet eyes, She only stood at 4'9. She wore a black skirt and a navy blue shirt. She had a playful/devilish small smile on her face and her eyes danced with playfulness and a devilish look.

The principle says "everyone this is Yuki Allen. She is a new student please welcome her nicely. Ms.Allen do you want to say anything to the class?"

Yuki smiles and says "yes." She turns to the class and freezes as she sees Yusuke and Hiei with an empty chair between them. she shakes her head thinking '_wonder why they look so familler_'and says "hello I just have two things to say: guys- ask me out and you will end up with a broken jaw and girls- don't hate me untill ya know me and then hate me."

The principle looks around and says "Ms.Allen take a seat between Hiei and Yusuke."

Yusuke says "she can't sit here!" Everyone knew that Autumn sat there and that Yusuke and Hiei would probly kill anyone that sat there.

------------

The principle says "Yusuke I know you want to believe that you're sister will walk in threw the doors and take her normal seat but it has been three years leave it alone and let someone else sit there."

Yusuke was looking at Yuki who was only two inches shorter than Autumn and look just like her only her aura was one of just purple and blue. Yusuke says "whatever."

Yuki walks over and takes the seat and the principle left the room and the teacher started class again. Yuki folds her arms on her desk and puts her head on them looking bored and lets her eyes close.

Yusuke looks at Yuki and then to Kuwabara who was sitting behind her and whispers "hey Kuwabara… try to make a move on her."

Kuwabara nods and starts to move his hand but Yuki says coldly "don't even try it baka." Kuwabara quickly moves his hand back to his desk and looks at Yusuke confused.

Yusuke shurgs and says "didn't know she was awake." Kuwabara shurgs too and goes back to being confused about what the teacher is talking about.

------------

At lunch Yuki finds a sakura tree and climbs to a branch and sits on it while drawing in her notebook. When the bell rings she looks at the picture and stares at the drawing finding it hard to place where she has seen the drawing before. She shurgs and goes into the school after tearing out the drawing and throwing it away.

------------

Keiko walks up and takes the drawing out of the trash and gasps. She runs over to Yusuke and them and says "guys! this picture is one that Yuki drew and its exactly like the one Autumn drew for me probly when Hiei started to train her. I told her the details and no one over heard us theres no way that Yuki was around when I told Aut the details or no way she could have known about the picture!"

Yusuke looks at the picture and says "probly…. Lets go talk to her after school." The others nod and walk to class.

------------

Yuki puts on her headphones and listens to her cd player while not really noticing where she is walking. She snaps out of her trance as she finds herself outside a house that she never seen before. She looks at her watch and says "shit! Moms gonna kill me if I don't get any training in today!" Yuki then takes off running to her house that happens to be five blocks away.

------------

Yusuke asks "why did she stop infont of our house?"

Kurama says "don't know…it seems like she wasn't watching where she was going and just walking with no aim."

Hiei says "hn that's how she was walking."

Kuwabara asks "what did she mean about training?"

Keiko says "maybe her family is old fashion and likes to have their kids know how to defend themselves?"

------------

Yuki skids to a stop before the gates to her house or more like shrine. She opens the gates and sees her angry mother standing on the steps with a pack of weapons that Yuki is training in along with her brothers and sisters.

Kina, Yuki's mother, says "I don't know why I took you in that day I found you! You are always late! Hurry up and change then get to the training field!"

Yuki nods and rushes into the house to change into a midnight blue kimono pants and white kimono top with a dark red kimono top that went over the other top. She then rushes to the field where her brothers and sisters where training.

------------

At sunset Yuki and her brothers and sisters walk back to the house to clean up and make dinner. She sinks into the bath after dinner and soaks. An hour later she gets out and dresses in girl boxers and a tank top and lays on her bed falling asleep.

_**.:Dream:.**_

A boy with black hair slicked back stood over a grave crying. Yuki looks around before walking or floating in her case because she is a ghost person. She floats over to the headstone and looks at the gravestone that said: Autumn Urameshi 'beloved sister, girlfriend, friend and troublemaker. May she rest in peace.' Down at the bottom it said 'untill Koenma finds her soul and body to bring her back to life' Yuki stares and thinks '_what does this have to do with me?_'

**_.:Dream End:._**

Yuki sits up and looks at her clock to see that it was about five minutes untill she had to get up. She turns off her alarm and gets up and dressed in her training clothes and goes out to the training field and takes a seat on a rock and starts to mediate. An hour later theres a scream and her eyes snap open and she takes off running to the sound of the scream. When she gets there she sees her mother dead and a horde of demons standing there. Her brothers and sisters look at her for commands and she says "revenge. Girls bows. Boys chose you're weapon. Leave the leader to me." Her brothers and sisters nod and summon their weapons to them. Yuki pulls out her sword and moves infont of her siblings.

The leader, Konji, says "well let me guess you are the oldest of family right?"

She says "how about we take this away from the shrine. I would hate for demon blood of a non family member to get on the ground."

Konji says "very well."

------------

Konji and his followers run off with Yuki and her siblings. Konji stops in the park infont of a tree where a fire demon just happens to be sleeping but not for long. Konji charges at Yuki but she dodges and kicks him into the tree waking up the little fire demon. Konji growls and says "don't know why the boss wants you alive girl." She says "a lot of demons want me doesn't mean I will go. By the looks of it you are losing." Konji looks at his followers to see half of them dead just from the speed of her siblings when killing demons. Konji and Yuki charge at each other but at the last minute she jumps and flips over him and slicing him down his back as she lands.

------------

An hour later Konji laid dead and the other demons have been burnt to ashes from spells. Yuki mumbles the spell and soon Koji's body is nothing but ash too. Yuki looks up at Jin who was just landing.

Jin says "very good Yuki. I need to take you to see you're mother."

Yuki nods and turn to her siblings and says "clean up and go to school. Training will be canceled tonight on account of burial of mother of she wishes."

Jina, forth youngest daughter, says "yes Sensei" the other siblings nod and they all run back to the shrine. Jin sends the ashes away and then grabs Yuki's arm and flies to the portal in the air and taking her to Koenma.

------------

Hiei watches the fight and then see Jin come along. Hiei thinks '_how does she know Jin? Wait why is Jin taking her to see her mother and why did the one girl call Yuki Sensei?_' Hiei jumps down from the tree after they are all gone and runs home to see everyone eating.

Kurama says "Hiei how nice of you to join us this morning."

Hiei says "hn this isn't a social thing. Yuki was fighting a demon along with the rest of the Allen kids. One of them called her Sensei what does that mean?"

Yusuke says "there are rumors that when the leader of the Allen's die then the oldest child will become the leader of the family. Its also rumor that they are priest and priestess that fight demons with magic powers."

Kuwabara lets out a chuckle and says "magic powers? HA! That's a new rumor!"

Hiei says "the powers aren't rumors… I saw them use a spell to burn demon's bodies that they killed with speed. Yuki took an hour to kill the leader ofcorse she was holding back I could tell. I left after Jin showed up and took Yuki someplace something about needing to see her mother."

Kurama says "we should go to see Koenma about it."

Keiko, Yukina, and Botan glare at the boys and says "after school!"

the boys shrink back and nod. Hiei says "hn."

------------

Yuki bows to her mother and Koenma. Kina says "Yuki dear you know the responsibly that is now yours right?"

Yuki says "yes Mother, Sensei."

Kina says "very well you are now the leader of the family. Makesure to keep everything in order. Did anyone see you fight the demons in the park?"

Yuki says "there was someone in the tree but I could tell it was a fire demon."

Koenma says "probly one of my spirit detectives."

Kina says "now dear bury my body where I showed you. Where?"

Yuki says "in the training field for the spirits of our ancestors guide our training and weapons in battle there forth we need to be use to the spirits around us and use it to our advantage against a strong than us foe."

Kina smiles and hugs Yuki and whispers so only Yuki can hear "find your past, find you."

Yuki nods and with that Kina walks out of the room leaving Yuki and Koenma alone. Koenma says "she has chose to be a guardian angel to a new born child in America."

Yuki nods and bows to Koenma and says "good bye sir. may we not meet again untill death."

Koenma nods and says "good bye Yuki. May we not meet untill death."

Yuki turns and leaves to see Jin leaning on the wall. Jin smiles at her and says "congratz on becoming the leader of the Allen family." Jin hugs Yuki and then takes her back to her home.

Yuki waves to Jin and says "good bye. May we meet again on better terms."

Jin smiles and waves and says "bye now if you need any help with the training let me know!" Yuki smiles and then runs to her room to change for school.

------------

Yuki runs to school and signs in as having to take siblings to day care and their own schools. Yuki walks to class and slips into the room not even trying to hide that she was late. The teacher looks at Yuki and says "Ms. Allen why are you late?"

Yuki says "I had to take my siblings to day care and their own schools."

The teacher nods and says "take you're seat. Detention at lunch." Yuki nods and takes her seat.

------------

At lunch Yuki walks into the math classroom and looks at the teacher. She says "have a seat and work on the math assignment." Yuki nods and takes a seat working on the math assignment. After that is done Yuki goes to her next class and threw the day.

------------

Yuki walks home to see Jina trying to get rid of guest. Yuki walks up and asks "is there a problem here?"

Kurama says "we just wanted to have a look around and offer our prays to the gods."

Yuki walks around them and says "Jina show them to the temple. Offer you're prays and leave. Koji!"

a boy with short blue hair runs up and asks "yes?"

Yuki says "Stay with Jina and the guest when they leave come out back." Yuki then walks into the house.

Jina says "this way." Jina leads them to the temple with Koji.

Kurama asks "are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Koji opens his mouth to say something only Jina says "siblings."

Yusuke asks "what about Yuki? She doesn't look like you two and you two atleast share the same eye color."

Jina says "we can't talk about her."

Koji says "heres the temple." Koji walks outside and waves Kenji, five years old, over.

Kenji runs over and asks "yes ani-chan?"

Koji says "tell Yuki-chan that the guest are wanting to know about her." Kenji nods and runs off.

------------

Yuki stands infont of the coffin that held her mother when Kenji runs up and says "Aneue-chan! the guest are wanting to know about you. Ani-chan Koji told me to tell you."

Yuki nods and says "very well go back to you're chores." Kenji nods and runs off. An hour later all of Yuki's siblings stood around as they buried their mother. They all where saying prays for they where all priest and priestess.

------------

The next day Yusuke and them came back while they where training. Yuki stops her training and says "keep on training." She walks up front and asks "is there anything that I can help you with?"

Sia steps forward and asks "what do you know about demons?"

Yuki raises an eyebrow and says "only what my mother taught me about the demon myths. Demons are not real as everyone knows."

Hiei asks "how come you and you're siblings where fighting demons in the park and know a wind demon Jin?"

Yuki stars at them and then says "maybe we should talk inside. Just wait right here while I get my siblings to do their chores." Yuki then runs behind the shrine.

------------

Kurama says "what if she is her? I mean theres the way they look alike."

Kuwabara says "it can't be a recreation. Its too soon."

Yusuke stares after her and says "Yuki was Aut's middle name… it could be her somehow."

Trish suddenly says "it is. I know."

Everyone looks at Trish and Mark asks "how do you know?"

Trish asks "who has a purple cat running around?" Trish points to the purple cat that was running around chaseing a mouse. Just then Yuki comes back as her siblings come out of the house, dress in outfits like Genkai's only the different colors. Suddenly a portal appears and her siblings stop and stare at the portal. Yuki and the gang stares too.

------------

Suddenly a huge demon steps out and looks at all the people with weapons and says "oops wrong place to take over the world."

Yuki sighs and says "Jina! You're cousin is here!"

Jina laughs and runs to the demon hugging it and says "dude what are you doing here Kaji!"

Kaji says "aw I can't come see my favorite cousin?"

Kurama steps up and asks "wait! Would he be everyone's cousin considering that you are all siblings?"

Kenji, second oldest sibling, steps up and says "only Jina and me are mothers birth children. Mother adopted everyone else or found them."

Jina says "or Koenma order her to take them."

Yusuke asks "how do you know Koenma?"

Yuki laughs and says "Koenma is our boss. We work for him by killing demons in the Ningenkai."

Kaji says "these kids are fast and great at their job."

Hiei says "I know. I watched them take out that group of demons yesterday."

------------

After going to Koenma and getting everything straighten out Koenma orders the boys and girls to show up for Yuki's family weapon training. Yusuke sits on the ground watching Yuki drill her siblings in casting spells faster. Yusuke says "its no fair. I mean we have to get trained by her!"

Keiko smacks him in the head and says "shut up Yusuke. Yukina and I have to get trained by her too only she is teaching us bow and arrow along with defense fighting and magic."

Yuki walks over and says "besides its good for you. Koji constraint!"

Kurama asks "what weapons do you all train in?"

Yuki says "every kind. Well every kind I know mother knew more. I still wanna know how that demon killed her. she was the best out of all of us. She was just teaching me how to use my spirit energy to fight with. Now I cant learn how because she is dead."

a portal opens and everyone looks to it getting ready to fight.

* * *

Ani -older brother

Aneue -older sister

_**SnowNeko:**_ here ya all go... thats like three and a half or around four pages long. i'm still working on it on account that the sugar from soda and chocolate is kicking in. Happy Easter to everyone! (even if it is 12 AM right now.) o well i got this out and i dont think there will be anymore out untill i get settled into my new house. i think tomorrow or today (March 28) the computer is getting packed if not then i will try to be on but my parents are pushing me to pack my room, even if all thats up there is a few books and junk, still they are pushing me to pack it. so c ya when ever i get the next chapter done and to a computer!

Reviews are welcome along with flames. not that i care if you review or not.


	2. Training and Mommy?

_**SnowNeko: **_Hiya! heres the story!

**_Disclaimer:_** nope i dont own YYH

Nasia Umiko is owned bykailyhaley

Starr Megami AKA Nike is owned by DiamonMonkey

but i do own: Yuki, Kina, Sia, Trish, Mark, Jake, Jina, Koji, Kenji, Zack

**_SnowNeko:_** on Nike and Nasia's usernames i typed them how they are spelled.

* * *

Out steps Genkai who glares at Yuki and says "RosutoKon get to training." Yuki says "yes Ma'am!" Yuki walks over and stands at the end of the line by Kenji and quickly starts to throw spells at the dummy that was around three hundred feet away from her

------------.

Yusuke asks "what is she hitting and old hag what are you doing here?"

Genkai says "Jina hit dimwit!" Jina turns around and throws a stunning spell at Yusuke before turning back around and throwing spells at the dummy that was 50 feet away from her. Genkai says "I knew their mother. Yuki may be their sensei but she is still young and needs training so I am here to help her out and keep up her training. As for what she is hitting see the dummy that they are hitting?"

Yusuke says "yeah but theres not one infont of her."

Genkai says "there is only about three hundred miles feet away from her."

------------

Everyone stares shocked as Yuki and Genkai drill Yuki's siblings in using a katana. Hiei was also in the practice as Yuki's fighting partner. After training Yusuke says "I don't think I can walk home. how can you all even do that everyday?"

A girl in a Pink tanktop with a large star on the back, baggy sky blue cargo pants, sky blue and pink sneakers with Sky blue and Pink with golden stars that was layered to shoulders with Blue-Green eyes and pale skin says "easy we have been doing it from when we were kids or some of us from when Kina took us in."

Kuwabara asks "whos that?" Yuki says "Starr Megami one of our many adopted sisters. Call her Nike everyone does." Nike says "hello!"

A girl in a black mini skirt and white tank top saying 'Back off I'm taken.' With dark brown nearly black long reaches lower back that was in a p-tail with clear green, ring of brown around pupil eyes says "yup we almost all have been doing this for our whole time while living here. I'm Nasia Umiko."

Kurama smiles and says "hello Nike and Nasia. I'm Kurama." Yusuke and Hiei were stareing at Yuki.

Koji says "wouldn't stare at her. she will bite… hard."

Kenji says "Aneue-chan can they spend the night here?"

Yuki shurgs and says "whatever if they chose. Jina and Koji will show ya to the rooms unless Nike or Nasia want to." Yuki stands up and walks out of the room and down a hallway with the purple cat following her.

------------

Kuwabara asks "whats with her?"

Nike says "she is pretty much always like that ever sense Kina found her laying in the woods around here. That cat was with her too."

Trish nods and asks "what else can you tell us about her?"

Nasia says "nobody knows much considering that she keeps to her self. Kina couldn't even get threw to her but when she first started training it was like she already knew how to fight and everything… she doesn't even know why." nobody noticed that Yusuke had left and followed Yuki.

------------

Yusuke follows Yuki to a room which she opens the door and stares into the room letting a tear fall down her face before closing the door and walking into the room opposite of the door she had open. He walks over and peeks into the room to see Yuki sitting on her windowseat looking out at the moon with that cat on her lap.

Suddenly Yuki asks "what do you want?"

Yusuke looks around and then back to the room to see Yuki looking right at him. Yusuke says "um… I was looking for the bathroom."

Yuki says "its down the hall and its right cross from the black door." Yusuke nods and leaves walking down the hallway.

------------

Yuki goes back to looking outside and the cat on her lap says "you know he was lieing right?"

Yuki says "yeah Mel I know."

Mel, the cat, nods and says "ok. Do you know why they look familiar?"

Yuki shurgs and says "don't know… what happen to me. I don't remember anything before I showed up in the woods with you."

Mel shurgs and says "I don't know either."

------------

Suddenly theres a scream and everyone runs to the room to see Yuki there holding a three year old boy with black hair that spiked up. Jina asks "nightmare?"

the three-year-old nods and Koji says "Zack its ok. You know nothing can hurt you with us around."

Zack, the toddler, nods and looks up at Yuki and says "Mommy can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Yuki says "shure dear." Yusuke asks "mommy?" Yuki nods to Jina and walks past everyone of out of the room holding Zack in her arms.

Jina says "when we found Yuki she was three months pregnant… she doesn't remember anything before we found her besides her name was Yuki and that her cats name was Melody AKA Mel. She would have had twins but one twin came out dead while Zack lived. It was twin boys."

Koji says "come on I'll show you to the hall that will have your rooms.. the boys will have to share a room and the girls will have to share a room."

Koji leads Yusuke and them out of the hallway they where in and down the main hall to another hall that had two doors facing each other. Koji says "I'll leave you to decide what rooms hold who." Koji then walks away.

------------

Yusuke glares at Hiei and says "you got my sister pregnant?"

Hiei says "hn" and walks into the room on the right.

Kurama says "he didn't know before now either… how would he know… we where pretty much gone from the house. Don't kill him Yusuke, he may be the clue to Aut finding out who she is."

Yusuke sighs and says "fine… but how could we not sense that she was pregnant?"

Kurama shurgs and says "Yoko says that could have been Roze was hiding the energy from the children so we couldn't find out and hiding it from Aut too."

Kuwabara says "plus it was too early for her to beable to tell."

Trish says "I thought that it crushed the soul of whoever used the move."

Mark says "she would had been pregnant at the time so the dead twin's soul might have been used along with Roze's because she isn't putting off a demon's aura."

Keiko says "we should get to sleep." the girls walk into the room on the left and the boys went into the room on the right.

------------

That morning Yuki was found sitting at the table eating while Zack was sitting by her picking off of her plate. Yuki's siblings laugh at Kuwabara and Yusuke who where glaring at Yuki for their wake up call that involved a shock wave sound bomb and buckets of iced cold water. Yuki says "needed to get you up somehow. When Koji couldn't wake ya up… and Koji can wake up anyone… besides Koji did the work I just gave the idea." Yuki lightly hits Zack on the back of the head and says "no."

Zack looks up at his mother and says "sorry."

Yuki says "Koji don't even think of living the room. All of you should be getting to school right now." Koji and Jina grumble along with 8/10 of her siblings while Nasia and Nike just smile and Yuki says "Nasia and Nike make shure they get to school and not skip." The girls nod and all of her siblings walk out of the house.

------------

Yuki stands in the middle of a field with Zack sitting on her shoulders as Yuki constraints on the boulder five feet away from her. Genkai and the boys and girls stood off to the side watching. Yusuke asks "hey Genkai did you know about Yuki having a child?"

Genkai says "ofcorse I delivered the child. Other words I was the midwife along with Yukina."

Yukina nods and says "yeah. I didn't even think that she could be Aut… or that Zack could be Hiei's son. Even with Zack's looking like a younger Hiei with violet eyes."

The boulder blows up leaving only dust. Zack says "you did it mommy!"

Genkai says "very good… next that rock that was beside it… only move it."

Yuki glares at Genkai and sets Zack down before passing out. Zack yells "MOMMY!"

everyone runs over and Yukina says "its ok… she just fainted because it took too much energy to blow up that rock."

------------

Zack glares at Genkai and says "you hurt my mommy!" an third eye opens on Zack's forehead glows and Genkai is thrown back into a tree.

Yukina gently hits Zack in the head and says "no Zack go to your room!"

Zack looks down at the ground and then back at Yukina and says "no I stay with my mommy!"

Yusuke says "kid chill… I'll take ya back."

Zack says "no!"

Hiei says "hn listen kid listen kid I will take your mommy back to her room so go there."

Zack looks up at Hiei and says "yes sir." Zack then runs into the house. Hiei picks up Yuki and follows him.

------------

Yusuke looks after Hiei and asks "why did the kid listen to him and not me?"

Yukina sighs and says "because Hiei said the right thing and followed threw with it."

Kuwabara asks "how did that kid throw Genkai back so far?"

Genkai, who was leaning on Kurama, says "he is trained very little in his powers… and when he gets angry like that or if someone hurts Yuki he will do that. His jagan is powerful because he was born with it."

Yukina nods and says "this is the first time I seen him use it other than floating something in the air."

------------

Hiei stares down at Yuki and then looks at his son who was asleep by Yuki. Hiei says "I have to do this." Hiei touches Yuki's hand and lays down by her holding her in his arms as he enters her mind.

* * *

Rosuto - lost

Kon - soul

RosutoKon - lost soul

_**SnowNeko:**_ Sorry DiamonMonkey and kailyhaley if i didn't get you're personatilys right but its 5AM in the morning and the sugar is gone so i'm pretty tired... also if anyone knows the real japaness work for lost soul can ya tell me? i just put the two words together because i couldn't find the real word.

Reviews are welcome along with flames. not that i care if you review or not.


	3. I'm Back!

**_SnowNeko_**- Howdy yall! i'm back for a little bit. i'm at this great place called a freedom center. they let people use computers. now for some questions to be awnsered.

**_Hieifan666_**- Aut's middle name is Yuki, that is why she is called Yuki. as for the cat, Melodey, was the same Melodey that died before and was Aut's best friend, she was part of Tilla, Aut's spirit beast, the reason why is becase the girls loved Mel so much that their love kept part of Mel around. so Mel saved Aut's soul but there was a sideaffect that is explained in this chapter. also the cat is Aut's spirit beast, Tilla, well part of it anyway.**_

* * *

_**

_**.:Inside Yuki/Aut's mind:. Hiei's point of view**_

Everything was black. I look around and just see blackness. There was no sound. Nothing was here. I walk straight but stop as I hear a noise. It sounded like something was hitting the ground. I run to the sound to see a girl on the ground crying. I walk over and asks "hey you ok?" the girl looks up and asks "Hiei?" I nod and then I get tackled in a hug.

**_Normal point of view_**

Hiei looks up at the girl who was laying on him stareing at him. the girl laughs and Hiei whispers "Autumn?"

Aut nods and says "yup." Aut gets off of him and sits on the ground beside him and says "Yuki is me but she can't unlock the door that holds me in here so I can rejoin with her and get all the memories back."

Hiei asks "how can I help?"

Aut says "unlock Yuki and mine demon power that will give Yuki the power to open the door and let us rejoin."

Hiei asks "did you know about being pregnant?"

Aut looks at the ground and says "yeah I found out the day that I got the girls kidnapped… so I didn't really have time to tell anyone. How many years has it been?"

Hiei says "three years… Yukina said you had twin boys but one died and the other is sleeping by your body. He looks so much like me but he has your eyes. His name is Zack."

Aut says "go.. find our demon power and unleash it." Hiei nods and leaves Aut in the darkness.

----------

Hiei wanders around in her mind untill he comes across a door that says 'Kuwabara Death Plans, Yusuke Torture Plans' Hiei says "lets have a look!" he opens the door to see a huge room covered in picture frames one side labeled Kuwabara the other side labeled Yusuke. He laughs at some of the death and torture plans. He stop as he sees a door at the end marked 'Blackmail' he opens the door to see lots of doors marked with a name and where they are from. in the room that was marked 'Koenma' there was lots of blackmail.

----------

He was back to the main all way and walks down but stops as he looks around the huge room he found himself in. infont of him was a huge golden dragon that was glowing golden. The dragon asks "who are you?"

Hiei says "I am Hiei. Autumn sent me to let her demon power lose so she can be free."

The dragon says "I am Hakia Autumn's demon power… how do you plan to release me?"

Hiei says "don't know." Suddenly Hiei's dragon comes out and flys at Hakia wrapping around. Theres a bright flash.

**_.:Outside Yuki/Aut's mind:._**

Everyone was in Yuki/Aut's room watching Hiei and Aut glow for a minute before Hiei opens his eyes and glares at everyone but looks down at Aut who was looking up at him blinking. Aut smiles one of her evil smiles and kisses Hiei before jumping up and hitting Yusuke upside the head. Well she would have if everyone didn't tackle her to the ground in hugs. Everyone gets thrown off of Aut and Aut says "Zack! That's no way to treat family!"

Zack blinks and asks "family?"

Aut shakes her head and smiles at Zack and says "Zack meet Hiei, your father."

Zack asks "I got a father?"

Yusuke says "yeah and Aunts and Uncles too."

----------

After everything was explained Hiei and Aut sat outside watching Yusuke play with Zack. Hiei was holding Aut close to him. Kurama was in the kitchen cooking along with Sia and Trish. Mark and Jake where fighting someplace off to the side and Kuwabara got knocked out. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan where sitting by talking to Aut. Genkai had left back to her temple.

----------

When all the kids got home they where surprised to see Aut and Hiei kissing. Jina asks "hey whats up with them?"

Yusuke chuckles and says "Yuki is Autumn, my younger sister, around three years ago she died… or so we thought but her spirit beast took her someplace. Aut was Hiei's mate or wife, he is also Zack's father and Yukina's twin brother. Today Hiei went into Aut's mind and freed her demon power that turned out to be in the shape of a dragon and Hiei's dragon and Aut's dragon bonded and that released Aut's memories and making Yuki and Aut go together and Aut getting her memories back."

Koji says "right… so now will she go back to your guy's house?"

Yusuke says "yup but all of you are coming too. God knows we have the room."

----------

Jina asks "what about this place?"

Aut says "Koenma is letting Kaji take over this place and giving Kaji a human form."

Jina says "ok. So when do we move in?"

Hiei says smirking "today."

Yusuke glares at Hiei and says "you better not be planing anything for tonight! Atleast wait untill her birthday! She will be twenty then!"

Aut glares at Yusuke and says "you have no room to talk! You where planing on doing the samething with Keiko tonight!"

Keiko says "not that he can and you know why."

Aut says "yup… man I'm surprised that I was the first one out of all of the girls."

Yusuke asks "what?"

----------

Later that night after everyone is settled in their new rooms Aut and Yusuke where sitting on the couch talking. Yusuke asks "so what happen to ya?"

Aut says "Tilla, my spirit beast, had part of Melody's soul in her somehow. When Tilla disappeared with me she took me to a plane. It turns out that because I was pregnant Zack's would be brother gave his soul plus Roze's soul got crushed. My soul spilt in two it locked the Autumn part of me up and left the part that didn't remember out to control my, and probly its, body only knowing that her name was Yuki and the cat is Melody."

Yusuke asks "does the cat have Melody's soul in it?"

a voice says "yup." Mel jumps up on Aut's lap and says "Hiei is watching Zack. Also you should tell everyone else what you told him."

Aut says "right."

Hiei walks into the room and Mel disappears upstairs. Yusuke says "let's get to bed. We have school tomorrow."

Aut says "right." Aut and Hiei go up to bed.

while Yusuke watches them and whispers to himself "I'm glade they are back. Now how will the teachers take to Aut being back."

----------

In the morning everyone wakes up to a great smell. They all go to the hallway and Yusuke looks at Kurama and asks "whos cooking?" Kurama shurgs and Kuwabara says "it smells great." Kenji says "its Aneue-chan's cooking!" everyone runs down to the dinning room just to see plates with pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, biscuits, gravy, and waffles. Aut walks out of the kitchen and sets the table.

* * *

**_SnowNeko_**- well thats all i got typed up. be lucky cause i'm not really to upload things from a floppy disk onto the freedom center's computers or use thier computer's to upload anything. well c yall!


	4. MoodSwings and Next Time?

**_SnowNeko:_** hello everyone! i'm back and writeing! heres a new chapter that i typed up just last night. also Shi's name has changed to Zack. i will be going back to the past chapters and changing the name from Shi to Zack. sorry bykailyhaley and DiamonMonkey for not puttingyour charcaters in this chapter they will be in the next one along with some other stuff.

**_Discliamer: _**Nope i dont own YYH or even work for them.

Nasia Umiko is owned by kailyhaley

Starr Megami AKA Nike is owned by DiamonMonkey

but i do own: Yuki, Kina, Sia, Trish, Mark, Jake, Jina, Koji, Kenji, Zack

* * *

Yusuke says "hey sis." Aut says "good morning bro." Everyone sits down with Hiei at the head of the table and Aut sitting by him.

------------

A few months later, everything is as normal as it gets with a group of people that fight demons for a living gets. Yusuke found out that Keiko was pregnant and Yusuke was hiding out in a guestroom with the rest of the boys who couldn't stand the mood swings.

------------

One day Aut asks "do you have anything for the baby?"

Keiko says "nope I don't know what I would need."

Aut yells "SHOPPING TRIP!" there where screams, yells, and running feet. Within five minutes all the girls in the house where down in front of them.

Keiko asks "what about money?"

Aut smiles and says "Koenma. You can get onto him and I'll black mail him untill he breaks and gives us his credit cards."

Keiko nods and asks "how do we get there?"

Botan says "not a problem he is upstairs right now I'll go get him."

Aut says "or you can tell him that if he doesn't give you five credit cards everyone will know something that I know about him and if he doesn't believe me then tell him that we will let Keiko at him."

Botan nods and runs upstairs and within five minutes, she was back with ten credit cards. The girls laugh and then leave to go shopping.

------------

Upstairs in a guest bedroom Yusuke looks outside to see the girls get into the van and drive off. Yusuke says "alright its safe they all left to go shopping."

Kuwabara says "great we need some more food in here."

Kurama says "well lets go down. they should be gone most of the day."

Zack laughs and says "they aren't that mean."

Yusuke says "you're the son of the leader so they won't hurt you."

Zack says "you my uncle and my mommy's brother plus the father to the child so they shouldn't hurt you."

Yusuke laughs and says "I may be the father but you mommy still beats up on me along with Aunt Keiko."

Hiei says "I thought Kuwabara took the blunt of the yelling and fighting."

Yusuke says "anyone who is around gets it. well everyone but Zack here."

Koenma says "yeah but Zack is just the son of two very powerful demons."

------------

Five hours later the girls come back loaded with everything that they needed for Keiko's child along with anything that Zack might needed while growing up plus new outfits for the girls. Keiko looks at Yusuke and says "hey honey."

Yusuke says "I swear I didn't touch the chocolate!"

the girls laugh and Aut says "chill bro. Shes in a good mood."

Zack runs up and asks "what did you get me?"

Aut asks "what no hi mommy? I just get a 'what did you get me' line? Well for that you get nothing."

Hiei walks up and says "hello honey." Hiei then pulls Aut into a kiss when he lets go of her.

Aut says "here ya go." Aut hands Hiei a bag that was full of stuff for Zack.

Hiei looks in the bag and says "very funny what did you really get me?"

Aut says "nothing for anyone but you to see."

Yusuke asks "something from Victoria Secret?"

Aut takes the bag from Hiei, hands it to Zack, and then says "maybe." The girls giggle and then go upstairs to get started on putting the stuff they brought up.

------------

Yusuke looks at the boys and asks "how was she in a good mood? Normally when she sees me she starts to cry and yell at me about making her fat."

Aut says from the doorway and says "shopping really helps her."

Yusuke jumps and asks "really? What else did you girls do?"

Aut says "shop, eat, hit on guys, hurt some guys feelings, eat, shop, and went to some movies."

Yusuke asks "what movie did you girls see?"

Aut says "chick flick. I just came down here to ask Zack if he wanted to help get the babies room ready? We are starting to decorate it before the delivers bring the furniture."

Zack says "yeah!" Zack walks over to Aut and Aut picks up Zack and says "you boys are welcome to help out too but you're the ones who will be putting and moving the furniture at Keiko's whim." The guys groan and Aut says "well not Hiei he gets to take care of the Allen's and Zack."

Yusuke asks "how come he gets the easy job?"

Aut walks to the stairs and says "because he gets to go threw everything you have to next time I'm pregnant." Aut runs upstairs.

Yusuke and Hiei ask "next time?"

Koenma chuckles and says "poor you guys. well I'm leaving."

Botan yell's from upstairs "KOENMA YOU'RE HELPING TOO!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh and Hiei says "accept your fate like they have."

Kurama says "I'll get started on dinner. Hiei can you go see what Keiko wants?" Hiei nods and walks upstairs.

* * *

**_SnowNeko: _**alright here here is the next chapter sorry that it is so short but its all i have typed up. i'm gonna tell yall about something that will happen in the next chapter

'_what? what do you mean? that can't happen_.'

'_how could this had happen?_'

well there is some lines for what will happen in the next chapter. there will be anger and fights and plus three shocking things get revlied. have a nice day!

Reviews are welcome along with flames. not that i care if you review or not.


	5. Heartaches can't be sloved by running

**_SnowNeko:_** i have this to say: DONT KILL ME! thats all i have to say. Aut will do the disclaimer now.

**_Aut:_** .:stops trying to kill SnowNeko:. yeah she doesn't own YYH or the two songs that come from Final Fanasty games.

Nike belongs to Saber Ice.

Nasia belongs to kailyhaley.

SnowNeko only really owns: Yuki (now known as Aut, me!), Kina, Sia (the old Sia from the first story), Trish, Mark, Jake, Jina, Koji, Kenji, Zack, and Kyandi.

* * *

The next day Yusuke was running around the house getting chased by Aut, Botan, Nasia, and Nike for calling Keiko fat. Keiko was sitting in a chair laughing at her husband. Everyone else in the house was sitting in the living room watching tv not even caring that Yusuke was most likely gonna end up beaten to death by four girls. An hour later Botan, Nasia, Nike, Keiko, Yukina, and Aut had disappeared and then there was squealing from a room upstairs. 

--------------

That night at dinner the girls where a little bit nervous. Yusuke says "alright what the hell is up with you girls?"

Aut looks at her brother and asks "What do you mean?"

Yukina says "its alright Aut… I think they should know. I mean they will have to put up with it too."

Aut looks at Yukina and asks "are you sure?"

Yukina nods and says "um… Aut can you tell them… please. I don't know how to word it."

Aut nods and says "Kuwabara if you hurt Yukina then I will kill you. Hiei if you kill Kuwabara then you are in trouble. Everyone Yukina is pregnant." Hiei tenses up and stands up and leaves the room. Yukina looks worried and Aut says "Yukina go talk to him."

Kuwabara and the rest of the boys where in shock at the news. Yukina looks at Aut and asks "Come with me?" Aut nods and both girls get up and go outside to the big oak tree.

--------------

Hiei jumps down in front of the girls and asks "what?"

Yukina says "Hiei-san please just be happy. I'm happy besides the father of my child is someone that I love."

Aut says "Hiei just accept that fact that you are related to two idiots."

Hiei glares and says "I never would be related to them if I never met you."

Aut glares at Hiei and says "Hiei get over yourself. If you regret making me your mate then leave. I won't hate you for it. I will however go on a killing spree in the demon world." She spins around and leaves going inside the house and going to her room and locking the door.

Yukina looks at Hiei and says "Ani please don't get made at Aut. It was my choice when I married Kuwabara and we did use protection. Aut told me that our children would grow up together being friends."

Hiei says "Yukina just go inside please." Yukina nods and goes inside to be comforted by the boys. Hiei looks up at the window where his and Aut's room was to see Aut looking out it at him and to see her turn away. He sighs and the flits off to be alone for a little bit.

--------------

A few weeks later Sia, Trish, and Mark smile happily at Aut and everyone else. Aut asks "What?"

Trish says "we got into a collage over in America!"

Mark says "Koenma also got us jobs as demon slayers in America!"

Sia says "We won't be coming back here for a long time."

Aut stands up and leaves the room. Yusuke got up and went after his sister. When he gets to her, he sees that she is looking at a picture of Hiei and her. he sighs and walks over and hugs his sister and says "don't worry I'm sure he will come back."

Aut says "I know it seems like everything is going wrong right now and the one person that I thought I could always count on is gone."

Yusuke says "nothing is going wrong. You know your friends will keep in contact with you and besides everything is going fine but stop thinking like the world is gonna end."

Kurama walks in and says "They left. Koenma gave them a portal."

Aut nods and says "alright. I'm gonna go for a walk. I need to think about some things."

Kurama asks "mind if I come? I could use some peace and quite and being away from this house."

Aut shurgs and says "whatever." She walks out the door and downstairs. Kurama follows Aut out of the house and down the street.

Yusuke sighs and walks downstairs to see everyone sitting in the living room. He sits down by Keiko and says "I hope they will be ok."

--------------

Aut stops walking and looks around before blinking and asking "what am I doing here?"

Kurama says from beside her "you just walked here. I take it you where thinking and not caring where you walked. Whats the matter?"

Aut says "this is where Hiei trained me and where Sia and Trish found out about Hiei training me." She looks down at the ground and was surprised when she felt arms wrapped around her. she looks up at Kurama and asks "did Sia break up with you?"

Kurama nods and says "come on… we should probly avoid the places that remind us of them two."

Aut nods and they both leave the park. They keep on walking not thinking of where they where going. suddenly Aut asks "how about we go to the demon world?"

Kurama looks down at Aut and says "alright. we can go to the caves where Youko's thieve band lives. They have a new leader but I'm sure they would let us stay." Aut nods and they both go to the park and go threw the portal that was there to take them to the demon world.

--------------

A few months later Aut was sitting in a tree looking at the sky thinking. "Aut?" a voice called from at the base of the tree. She looks down to see Kurama standing there she smiles and jumps down to get wrapped in a hug. Aut sighs and asks "do you think we should go back?"

Kurama pulls away and looks at Aut and says "if you want. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see us again." Aut nods and burries her face into her friend's chest and starts to cry. Kurama hugs his friend tighter, sits down at the base of the tree, and holds her in his lap while stroking her head. He says "let's go back. Let's see how they are doing."

Aut nods and lays her head on Kurama's shoulder and lets him whip away the tears that where on her face. She says "tomorrow morning we can go back."

Kurama nods and says "alright. come on lets get back to the caves." They both stand up and walk back to the caves to pack and get ready to leave.

--------------

In the morning Yusuke wakes up and looks at the door to see someone standing in the doorway. He blinks and rubs his eyes before jumping out of bed and rushing to the person standing in the doorway and sweeps her into a hug. Aut laughs and says "hey Yusuke." Yusuke steps back and hold his sister at an arm length away and looks at her before pulling her into a hug again. Keiko at this point had woken up and was blinking as she looked at the siblings before she jumps up and runs over and hugs Aut too. Aut laughs and says "hello Keiko." Yusuke and Keiko pull their sister to the couch and sit her down as they sit on each side of her.

--------------

Around noon Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Nasia, Starr, Shizuru, and Jake. Had finally gotten over Kurama and Aut coming home. they where now just talking in the living room. Kurama was sitting next to Nasia (A/N: who I will be calling Sia because that's what the owner of this character said her nickname was but I already had a Sia but now that my Sia is out of the story and isn't coming back Nasia will be the Sia I'll be talking about.). Yusuke hadn't let Aut's side from the time she got back so he was sitting by her as she was holding the now four year old Zack and looking at the six month old Kyandi, Yusuke and Keiko's daughter. they where talking about random stuff. Over the next few days, their lifes fall back into place.

--------------

After walking home from school the group sees something, they didn't wish to see. Their house was burned down and there where dead demon bodies laying around. Aut blocks Zack's view and picks him up while keeping his view of the scene blocked she walks with the rest of the girls to the park to sit at a table while Zack went to play with his mother and aunts watching him. a few minutes later Botan shows up and says "come on we are moving you to the spirit world." The girls nod and Aut picks up Zack and they go threw the portal. Botan shows them to their rooms and when only Aut is left, she whispers "good luck." She then turns around and leaves. Aut looks at the door that Botan had said was to her room and opens it to see it was all black.

Zack jumps out of Aut's arms and starts going around the room before going to the bottom of the bed and looking at the door before saying "mommy come here."

Aut looks confused but walks in and Zack closes the door and locking it with his Jagen. Aut walks over to Zack, kneels down in front of him, and asks "what hun?"

Zack hugs his mother and says "daddy's room."

Aut tenses and says "I know dear. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Zack nods and climbs up into the bed. Aut gets up, walks over to the bed, and sits on it leaning on the headboard. Zack climbs up into his mothers arms and asks "mommy can you sing me a song?"

Aut says "alright hun." She closes her eyes and sings:

**Echoes a song full of life.**

**Crossing a darkness of thousands of light years,**

**It finally arrives at a single earth.**

**With eyes closed just so,**

**Like a faraway prayer,**

**So that one day**

**Our dreams will come true.**

**Time is so long that**

**These tiny palms can barely hold it.**

**At the end of a million-mile voyage,**

**We can still run across smiling faces.**

**Now, wet with tears,**

**As though deep in prayer,**

**So that one day**

**Sadness, too, will end.**

**From far and silent starry skies,**

**A song full of life can be heard.**

Aut opens her eyes and looks down at her sleeping son. She smiles and then gently moves him so he isn't sleeping on her. she gets up and walks to the window and looks out and sings softly:

**Grasping a glass knife**

**Running through the depths of the cold night**

**Black emotions burn the chest**

**And carve my name on the moon**

**Inside the deep woods, a wolf enveloped by darkness**

**Sent by the god of death: red eyes and white fangs**

**Quenches his thirst with his own blood**

**Pride and independence his only shining crest**

**A hundred million shards of mirror**

**A tiny little light of life**

**A nostalgic soul moving far away**

**But only you and I**

**Can find "the answer", sometime**

**A golden path stretches out forever**

**We can run along it to the ends of the earth**

**Hold frozen flames to your chest**

**And drift through the blue depths of the night**

**Torn apart by beloved pain**

**I whisper your name to the stars**

**A girl born painted in the red of dawn**

**Dances in the golden autumn, making even angels jealous**

**Freedom and yearning her only glittering crown**

**A hundred million shards of mirror**

**A tiny little light of life**

**A nostalgic soul moving far away**

**But if it's you and I together**

**We can find "the answer", surely**

**A golden path stretches out forever**

**Let's run along it, even beyond tomorrow**

**We met in the foggy tomorrow**

**And parted in the silence of the night**

**A broken sword and a torn shield**

**With unshed tears having pierced the heart**

**It pushes everything aside, this black flow**

**The gods' silence follows the earth**

**But nobody hears your cry**

**Nobody hears it**

**The wind sobs, the sea twists about**

**The stars creak, time bursts and scatters**

**Unfinished dreams will end one day**

**That's right: love isn't eternal at all**

**However...**

**A hundred million shards of mirror**

**A tiny little light of life**

**A nostalgic soul moving far away**

**Only you and I**

**Can find "the answer", one day**

**A golden path stretches out forever**

**We can run along it to the ends of the earth**

**Let's run along it, even beyond tomorrow**

She blinks when she feels arms going around her waist and a head resting on hers. She sighs and relaxes against her brother and asks "did he show up at all?"

Yusuke says "no but the demons that where killed had been killed by a sword. It was most likely him."

Aut nods and says "right."

Yusuke says "don't worry. Get some sleep." he kisses her forehead and then leaves the room. Aut walks over to the bed and lays down with Zack in her arms and stares at the ceiling before falling asleep.

* * *

_**SnowNeko:**_ again DON'T KILL ME! .:takes off running from Autumn.:. 

_**Autumn:**_ Review or flame but no killing SnowNeko... thats my job! C ya next Chapter! .:takes off running after SnowNeko to try killing her again:.


	6. All About Hiei

_**SnowNeko:**_ Howdy yall! alright i told HieiFan666 that i would write a chapter about what happen to Hiei and all that. this chapter should clear some stuff from the last chapter up. it also contains some stuff that will be in the next chapter but i'm on a wirters block for sad stories right now so yall better be thanking _'Simple Plan- Untitled'_ for this chapter considering that i listened to it over and over while typeing up this chapter. i know its short but hell its only a fill in chapter. i promise that the next chapter will be longer unless ofcorse i dont over the writers block i have for this story.

_**Autum:**_ good girl! now you just need to listen to Haikai more and you should be good. alright i'll gadly do the disclaimer: _SnowNeko_ doesn't own any of the YYH characters nor the YYH show. she does however own Toname and me along with others but Toname and me are the only ones that she owns in this chapter. on with the fanfic!

* * *

A week before Yukina found out about being pregnant Hiei was out training while the others where in school. When a demon appears and says "Hiei Jaganshi I come with a message from Mukuro." 

Hiei glares and asks "What?"

the demon says "Mukuro sends a warning. There is a demon wanting to take your sister for her tear gems. They also want your mate for her children. Becareful with them."

Hiei glares and asks "whats this demons name?"

the demon says "Toname. He has been coming up in power in the demon world. We might have to hold another tournament sooner than Yusuke thought."

Hiei says "leave."

------------

All that week Hiei was slowly gaining information on the demon that wanted to hurt his family. it was now just after he found out about Yukina and he had left. He was hating himself as he did this but he had to, to protect his mate, son, sister, and his unborn niece or nephew. He walks into Koenma's office and says "give me a mission. One that will take months."

Koenma says "Toname, as you probly already know, is causing trouble. If he gains too much power, he will destroy the worlds. So far, all we know is in this file. Non of the spies we send in come out and we just get a body back."

Hiei says "I'll go in then." He then leaves for the mission.

------------

Now seven months later Hiei comes back to the mansion to see demons raiding it. there was a FireMage off to the side just waiting for the demons to get done but once the FireMage saw Hiei, he started a fire at the mansion. The demons run out yelling at the firemage before they saw Hiei and attacked him but ended up dead and burning. He tried to stop the fire but the firemage was stronger at controlling a fire and fighter so by the time Hiei killed the firemage the mansion was burnt down. he stares at it before heading to the forest. He stayed up in a tree watching everything happen and he saw everyone else and he saw how happy they where but when he saw Aut he was struck at the sadness that was around her in her aura. He hated seeing her like that but the look on her face as she gazed at the house was more than he could take, he knew that he had to return back to her but he had to kill Toname first. he then flitted off from the human world.

------------

That night he was outside Koenma's castle and was about to go to the tree outside his room when he heard Aut's voice singing. He listens to the songs, sighs sadly, and whispers "I'll be back love, I promise. After this we will be a family and I will never leave you again." He then flits off to the demon world.

------------

He glares at Toname and says "I won't let you get them." Toname, a demon of fear, laughs and says "I feed off of your fear for your mate, son, sister, and unborn niece or nephew." He attacks Hiei again and keeps on attacking untill Hiei was a bloody mess but before Toname could deliver the death blow something happened, a white light came out of Hiei and wrapped around him and when the light was gone Hiei was gone. Toname laughs evilly and says "don't worry Forbidden Child your mate will be mine." He then heads back to his castle.

------------

On the other hand, Hiei had passed out after landing on the hard floor of Koenma's office. Koenma ofcorse had Hiei rushed to his room to be looked at. Koenma looks at the time and then at Yukina and asks "Anything you can do?" Yukina shakes her head and says "no I can't. something is refusing my help. I think only Autumn can heal him." just then Autumn walked in.

------------

When Hiei woke up he felt something beside him move so he look beside him and whispers "Autumn." In an instant Autumn is up and looking worriedly at him. she asks "are you alright?" he nods and says "now I am." He pulls Autumn down to kiss her and mumbles against her lips "we both will be soon." With that they start to make out leading on to more.

* * *

_**SnowNeko:**_ alright again sorry for the shortness. also instert your wildest sex fanasty at the end if you wanna think about that type of stuff. i know i'll never write it. i leave the pervert stuff to my 20 year old brother. i'm so ashamed for this chapter for the poorness of it. but i really couldn't think that much for why Hiei acted that way but i wanted to put in a bad guy that couldn't be killed easily but dont worry Toname will be in some future chapters. 

_**Autumn:**_ Review, Flame, give candy, cookies, or any other type of sugar stuff. Neko doesn't care. just dont kill her like i said thats my job... well that and to blackmail Koenma.


	7. Short Chapter but Kissing!

_**SnowNeko:**_ alright i know its short but i'm sortaof on a writers block for YYH stories. however i might post some of my Naruto or Beyblade stories up if people want sense i just keep getting ideas for them along with HP stories. also SpiritualDemonofLovehope ya like it!

**_Autumn:_** Hey everyone! now i'm sure most of you know that SnowNeko doesn't own YYH or the boys. she only owns: Zack, Kyandi, the three wolfs that come into this chapter, and anyone esle that isn't from YYH. well besides for Nasia AKA Sia belongs to SpiritualDemonofLove.

* * *

Aut wakes up in the morning early and gets up leaving Zack to sleep she spins around and her clothes change into a long soft red dress. She walks outside to the woods and walks to a clearing she didn't know why she was doing this without any weapons or protection on her. she stops when she gets to the clearing and sees two young wolf pups whining while nudging their dead mother. She gasps and says "young ones." The two wolf pups look at her and she once again gasps as she sees Zack's eyes, red mixed with blue, in the black pup and she sees blue with white lines in the white pups eyes. She takes a step back before coming to the conclusion that these wolf pups are guardians of the ones that match their eyes. She walks up but stops when she sees a smaller brown eye pup that looks so much like her brother's eyes. She kneels down and says "come here young ones I wont hurt you."

------------

the three pups walk slowly over to the strange girl that they could understand. Aut smiles at them and says "I'm sorry about your mother but I can give you a home and young ones that need guardians."

The black pup nods his head and whispers in her mind '_My name is Silver Flame._'

The white pup says in her mind '_My name is White Mist._'

The brown fur and brown eye pup says '_My name is Silent Tears._'

Aut nods and says "I'm Autumn. Silver Flame I believe your charge will be my son, Zack. White Mist I believe your charge will be my niece, Kyandi. Silent Tears I believe your charge will be Yukina's child."

Silent Tears says '_no. Yukina's daughter will have a silver wolf. I'm your daughter's guardian._' Aut stands up, picks up the pups, and walks back to the castle.

------------

Once in the castle Zack ran up to his mom and says "mommy! Come quick daddy is in trouble!" Aut hands Silver Flame to Zack and says "he is your guardian." She follows Zack quickly with Silent Tears sitting on her shoulder and White Mist was walking beside Zack. Once in the room she sees everyone looking worried. She looks at the bed before walking quickly over to it and kneels down on the bed next to her mate and places her hands on his forehead and his stomach and closes her eyes letting her strength and healing power flow into her koi's body.

------------

Yusuke asks "what is she doing?"

Yukina says "she is healing him it looks like."

Kurama says "she is healing him the only way she knows how. By her love and care for him and her power of purity."

Keiko asks "will she be alright?"

Koenma says "yes. Her love is forever. I just found something out this morning. Hiei and her are soul mates. Their bond is weak now but after Hiei wakes up he will probly make their bond strong again."

Kurama says "whats with the wolfs?"

Zack says "mommy said that this wolf is my guardian. He said his name is Silver Flame. The white one is Kyandi's guardian and her name is White Mist. The one on mommy's shoulder is sissy's guardian and her name is Silent Tears."

Yusuke says "but you don't have a sister."

Kurama says "yet. Remember what Koenma said about their bond? They have to mate to regain their bond."

Zack blinks and asks "what do you mean?"

Botan says "we should leave and let her heal him. we can come back and check in the morning if the door isn't locked." Everyone walks out. Silent Tears jumped down from Aut and walked out with her sister and older brother.

------------

Later that night Kurama stood outside in the garden looking at the sky when Nasia came out and walked up to him and says "hey."

Kurama looks at her and says "hey." He stares at her before looking up at the sky and asks "how are things going with them?"

Sia says "pretty good. Everyone is having fun right now."

Kurama says "that's good. Wanna come sit with me?" he nods to a bench that was in a white rose garden that was two feet away.

Sia smiles and says "sure." They walks over and take a seat and Sia asks "so what happened between you and Aut when you two disappeared?"

Kurama says "we went to the demon world. Back to the caves where Youko used to live with the thieves that where under his control. Every now and then Autumn would feel Hiei around and I have a feeling that he would sometimes watched us but didn't let us know." he looks up at the sky and says "Autumn really missed him. nothing happened between us we just talked and became friends."

Sia smiles and says "I bet it was hard on Aut to lose her long time friends and her mate at pretty close times. I wander why Hiei just up and left."

Kurama says "I wander about that too and I can only come up with one awnser: Autumn or Yukina where in danger." He looks at Sia and says "what about you? do you know your parents or why they gave you away?"

Sia shurgs and says "don't really care its in the past." She smiles and says "Besides if they really cared then they probly would have kept me."

Kurama smiles and says "that's good. also I'm sorry." he leans down and kisses Sia on the lips softly. Kurama pulls away and says "good night Sia." He gets up and walks inside leaving a somewhat dazed Sia behind in the garden. Sia stares after him before smiling and giggling. She gets up, heads inside, and calls the girls to her room to talk.

------------

Over the next two days Kurama and Sia got closer and Aut and Hiei where hardly seen other than the times they came out to eat and spend time with Zack. On Friday Yusuke was bored and he says "let's have a party. A kid safe party untill the kids go to bed." Autumn says "that's fine with me. What about all of you?" the others agree and so they start planing.

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** any ideas for the party would be great and helpful.

**_Autumn:_** yeah party ideas will be helpful because Neko here never been to a party because of her social life... or in her case her lack of social life.

**_SnowNeko:_** Autumn! just say the ending line. i believe by now all the people that read know i dont have a life or anything but its not my fault i'm a loner by nature!

**_Autumn:_** fine! Review or Flame its up to you but Neko doesn't care unless she is having an off day and she gets a flame then she will be a bitch about it and stop writing for a while and not post for a while.


	8. The Beach and Pete

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope dont own YYH. i do haver own Aut, Zack, Kyandi. Nike belongs to Saber Ice. Sia belings to SpiritDemonofLove.

**Chapter Eight: The Beach and Pete**

* * *

A week later everyone was at the beach while Yukina and Kuwabara kept watch on the kids Sia, Kurama, Hiei, and Aut where someplace on the beach by themselves. Hiei and Aut where in a pretty good make out while Sia and Kurama kept on giving each other kisses and talking. Kurama glances at the two that where making out before asking "Sia wanna go for a walk to get away from them?"

Sia glances at the couple and says "yes." She stands up and walks with Kurama to a different spot on the beach.

Aut giggles and says "well atleast Kurama is getting over my American friend."

Hiei sits next to his wife and pulls her onto her lap before saying "I really don't get why you insist on them hooking up."

Aut says "because they are so cute together!" she laughs and then lays her head on his shoulder and snuggles into him.

------------------------------------------

Yusuke says "I don't understand you girls."

Keiko says "o come on Kurama and Sia would make such a great couple!"

Nike says "yeah they do."

Yukina says "its true they are made for each other it seems."

Botan sighs and says "yup besides Sia and Kurama are the only ones to have yet to hook up." she looks at Nike and says "well besides for you but we can solve that."

Nike laughs and says "no way are you hooking me up with him!"

Botan says "o come on Pete isn't that bad. He is Yusuke's and Aut's cousin he can't be that bad."

Keiko suddenly says "o that Pete is the one you're talking about. He is so hot that if I wasn't with Yusuke and Aut wasn't related to him, Aut and I would do a threesome with him."

Botan says "foursome. I would join. He works for Koenma too."

Yusuke comes back with Kuwabara dragging him before asking "who works for Koenma?"

Keiko says "apparently Pete does."

Koenma says "yeah your cousin does work for me. Hes the new spirit detective."

Yusuke says "Nike you should date him he is cool. Only a year older than us."

Aut and Hiei come back and Aut asks "who you talking about?"

Nike says "they are trying to hook me up with your cousin Pete."

Aut says "do it. if I wasn't with Hiei and wasn't his cousin I would date him."

Hiei says "hey!"

Aut turns around and smiles at Hiei before saying "don't worry love. Your better than him in bed, or atleast from what his two ex girlfriends said about him to me." She then gives him a peck on the lips.

------------------------------------------

A voice asks "who is talking about me?" everyone turns around and stares at the guy before Aut runs up to him and jumps on him hugging him while smiling. The guy laughs and hugs her back before saying "hey cousin." He sets her down and asks "so where is your brother? The annoying cousin?"

Yusuke yells "PETE!" he then turns around looking sad.

Aut laughs and smiles up at her older cousin and says "he is right there. come on there two people I want you to meet!" she grabs his hand and pulls him over to the group and says "this is Hiei, my mate." She steps up next to Hiei and lets him wrap his arms around her protectively. She then points to Nike and says "that's Starr Megami but everyone calls her Nike."

Pete smiles and says "hello." He looks at Yusuke and Keiko before saying "I see you two _finally_ got together. Now what did it? Keiko hitting on you, Aut's teasing, my teasing, or Aut and my teaming up and teasing?"

Keiko says "I think it was Aut and me."

Yusuke glares and asks "so when where you gonna tell us about you being the new spirit detective?"

Pete shurgs and sits down before saying "I wasn't planing on tell anyone. I guess Koenma told you right?" at their nods he says "remind me to hurt him later."

Botan says "no need. I'm pregnant and Aut is pregnant too. plus Aut has blackmail on him so he is gonna get torture now."

Pete smiles before saying "great! Hey can I move in with you?"

Koenma says "they are staying at the castle untill their house gets rebuilt. Infact the case you are working on right now is who attacked their house."

------------------------------------------

Zack comes running up with Kyandi before stopping and asks "who is he?"

Pete blinks before turning around and looking at his cousins before asking "you two have children? It's the end of the world."

They all laugh before Keiko says "hey now! That's no way to talk with all pregnant women here."

Yukina smiles and says "it isn't that nice to talk about their kids."

Pete smiles and says "I'm sorry but it's just a joke that we had as kids." He suddenly says "wait. Not all of you are pregnant. Nike ain't and the other girl that belongs to Kurama isn't."

Yusuke says "yeah only the ones that are married/mates are pregnant."

Zack says "you still haven't told us who he is."

Pete says "I'm your um…" he looks at his two cousins and asks "what am I to them?"

Keiko says "this is your Uncle Pete. Well not really he is Aut's and Yusuke's cousin but call him Uncle Pete."

Mean while someplace on the beach Kurama sat next to Sia holding her hand and talking with her.

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** sorry for the long way and the shortness but i'm really on a writers block for _any _YYH story. blame Hakia, my dragon muse, that has suddenly gotten a Full Metal Alchemist writing kick. so please wait untill the next chapter to come out. it might be a while but i'll try to make it longer than 915 words. i can safelysay that this is the shortest chapter i have ever writen and probly will ever write. now its time for the season ending of Desperate Housewives is coming on.

_**Autumn:**_ yup Reivew or flame Neko doesn't care. she mostly just wants to know that her hard work is getting read.


	9. Kitten Attacks, Sleepless Nights, & Evil

_**IMPORTAIN:**_ alright my niece will be leaving on monday (party!) so that means i can go back to writing like normal and not have to worry about anybody reading over my shoulder. also i'm _SO_ sorry about the long wait but i have writer's block for this story... sucks but it happens to us all. ofcorse i had to kindof really think about what to put in this chapter so i hope yall like it. sorry for the shortness too!

**_Disclaimer:_** nope dont own YYH. i do however own Aut, Zack, Pete,Kyandi, and any other non-YYH characters unless stated other wise in here. Nike belongs to Saber Ice. Sia belings to SpiritDemonofLove.

**Chapter Nine: Kitten Attacks, Sleepless Nights, and Evil**

* * *

That night after the beach and the kids where in bed with Yukina keeping watch on them. Pete got soda sense the girls where pregnant and couldn't drink any liquor. He sits down on the couch and says "alright the game is 'I Never'. You should have played it before with the twins." The others nod and Pete hands out the drinks and says "I'll start off." 

Aut says "wait! Pete ya better say something crazy because the only thing that I haven't done that you have is become a spirit detective."

Pete chuckles before saying "alright sheesh Aut chill. alright I Never got attacked by a dog."

Aut giggles and says "ya but… no wait I'm goin next!" after a few people took drinks Aut smirks while saying "I Never got attacked in the arse by a kitten that wouldn't let go."

Everyone looks at her and then at Pete, who had took a drink. he looks at them and says "hey! it was Aut's kitten what do you expect from evil like that?"

Yusuke says "that kitten wasn't Aut's it was um… shit whos kitten was that?" he looks at Aut.

Aut shurgs and says "a stray that I picked up and brought home so that it could torture family members into staying away."

Yusuke says "o right! Great job too… what happened to it?"

Aut says "he died two years after the attack on Pete's arse." She tilts her head to the side and says "Pete what the hell did you do to it? You where around untill it died."

Pete says "nothin' I swear hon'!"

-----------------------------------------------

After a few more hours of random games, a few beatings, a little making out, and a few jokes later the group went to bed for the night. Later that night Aut was laying away in Hiei's arms thinking and wondering about random stuff that popped into her head. She sighs and slips from her mate's arms and went to the window to look outside. She felt uneasy and knew for a fact that something was wrong. She groans quietly before glaring out the window and thinking '_what the hell is wrong with me! I'm nothing but a priestess. I don't even have Roze within me. I shouldn't be getting these type of feelings like impending doom and strong hurt._' She sighs softly, looks up at the moon, and lets her eyes close as she looks up at the moon. She smiles softly as a pair of arms wrap around her and a few soft kisses get laided on her neck.

Hiei woke up with his mate left his arms and he watched her keeping a close eye on her. he heard her thoughts from their minds being linked together. He watched her untill she looked up at the moon and closed her eyes. He then stands up and moves up behind her wrapping his arms around her and laying a few soft kisses on her neck. He asks "whats wrong?"

Autumn leans back into Hiei's arms and says "you know. I know you heard my thoughts." She sighs and opens her eyes looking up at the moon and says "lately I have been feeling things and just knowing random things like I know that we are gonna have a girl this time and then twins sometime. I also know that our friends are gonna have kids that grow up together and are best of friends." She giggles softly and says "I also know that we all are pretty much gonna be working at the school that our kids go to that Koenma is gonna open in the human world."

Hiei rests his head on her head and says "don't worry about it. I'm sure its just a few left over powers from Roze and you do have some demon blood within you so maybe this is part of your demon blood showing up." he nuzzles her neck and says "come back to bed."

Autumn giggles and says "alright hon'." With that, they both go back to bed.

-----------------------------------------------

Now in the demon world, Toname was pacing his room cursing out everything. He growls and glares at the young inu demon standing by the door and snaps "get out now!" the inu demon left quickly and Toname stood by the window glaring out the window. he thinks '_great that demon power is coming out and its not mine! Damn that forbidden child his bond with both girls is too strong._' He suddenly chuckles and calls out "Ryu go to them and draw the forbidden child's mate and sister to you before you bring them to me." He chuckles evilly before whispering "your power may be awaking my dear Zariel but I will have you sooner or later."

* * *

_**SnowNeko:**_ ok i know i'm probly gonna get asked about a few things in this chapter but i kindof set it up foir the squeal to this, kindof, and for whats to come. the kitten thing never happened to me... only to my brother one night. it was pretty funny the kitten was sitting on the railing of the ramp up to the backporch and my brother ran up and the kitten jumped on him and atteched itself to his butt. he did get it off and said it hurt like hell but still its funny! 

right i got a few questions on what Pete looks like and sense i'm lazy i'll just say this: picture him as your dream guy's body give him blue eyes and green hair and ya got Pete. yea i'm lazy but hey i'm giving the reader freedom of giving their dream guy a part!

alright now i hope people review and what not but i still can't control people into doing my will so i guess i just have to ask nicely for reviews or somethin'. again _so_ sorry for the long wait... family and writers block are really bad. o yeah if ya like Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics then read my brothers '_Is This How It Ends?_'from what he has told me about it its gonna be really good. the first chapter is posted on my account while after tomorrow he will start posting on his account: IceDragon-XxX but review it or else i'll never even know whats gonna happen and i really wanna know! he is also a noob to writing fanfics and stuff so give him a good welcome.

Review or not its up to ya. if ya do a hatefull flame they will be bitched about in the next chapter and if its a helpful flame thanks for the help. other words thanks for review, only to the people who do review. to the people who just read Thanks too.


	10. Dates and Fairs

**_Disclaimer:_** nope dont own YYH. i do however own Aut, Zack, Pete,Kyandi, and any other non-YYH characters unless stated other wise in here. Nike belongs to Saber Ice. Sia belings to SpiritDemonofLove.

**Chapter Ten: Dates and Fairs**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the group was just lazying about doing nothing sense school was over and everythin', well more like everyone dropped out so that they could raise their families. Yukina was taking care of Cindy, her first born daughter **(1)**. Aut was watching Zack and Kyai play in the yard with Yukina next to her. Keiko and Botan where out shopping for all the girls clothes and the entire new baby stuff that they would need **(2)**. The boys where in the house playing games (Yusuke and Kuwabara), in the training room (Hiei), and getting ready for a date (Kurama and Pete plus Sia and Nike). Around noon, Kurama and Sia where getting ready to leave for their date. Yusuke and Kuwabara where giving tips to Kurama while Yukina and Aut where giving Sia ideas of what to do on the date. Aut and Yukina look at each other as they reach the bottom of the stairs and say in perfect unison "we are proud to present Nasia Umiko!" They grin as they turn to the steps watching an embarrassed Sia coming down the stairs. Although she was wearing what she normally wore, black mini skirt, white tank top saying 'Back off I'm taken.' and her hair was as always in p-tail.

Kurama clears his throat and says "girls was that really necessary?"

Aut says "yup! Its your two first real date!" she grins and says "we needed to embarrass both of ya!"

Yukina says "yeah it's a family tradition that we just made up!" she grins and says "don't worry we will be doing the same thing to Pete and Nike!"

Aut says "yup only it will be more fun because they are going on a dinner date at a black tie restaurant." She giggles and says "Well you two lovebirds off you go!" she pushes both of 'em out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------

Yusuke chuckles and says "Aut how come it feels like I'm sending my own kid to first day of school?"

Aut says "aw! Because we are all married and now we are sending the only ones that arent married off into the dating world." She gives a fake sob and says "I just hope they use protection!"

At that, everyone in the room laugh before Kuwabara says "yeah really. I mean do we really need anymore kids running around here?"

Both girls there glare at Kuwabara and Aut says "Kuwabara I suggest that ya don't say anything like that again. All of us married girls are pregnant still and still with hormones." With that, they both head back upstairs to help Nike get ready for her date.

Sia smiles and giggles before saying "lets go on that one next!" she points to a ride that was kindof on its side spinning real fast.

Kurama looks at the ride before saying "no. Do you know how unsafe that is? All that's there holding you in is a chain!"

Sia says "and g-force type thing! Its spinning so fast that it presses you back and holds you in place to where you can hardly move." she sticks her tongue out at him and says "So it is perfectly safe and SO COOL!" she grabs his arm and pulls him to the ride.

Kurama shakes his head as he lets Sia pull him to the ride. He hands the tickets to the guy takin tickets and then follows Sia to the spot on the ride. Once they get settled and a few more people get on the ride started. After the ride Sia was grinning and says "that was so much fun!"

Kurama chuckles and says "yes it was." Although it did have fun on the ride it was still something that he didn't want to do again. He looks at Sia and asks "how about we play a few games for a little bit."

Sia says "alright!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1** Ya know the one that I said she was gonna have just never put in. Shes around two or three months old, just about a year or two younger than Zack and Kyandi (way off on the age but hell I screw up the ages so bad in Twilight Roses that's its funny, or not funny take ya pick. Don't worry ya will see what I mean when I post Twilight Roses.)

**2** hate to see that bill, man the spirit world is gonna be broke by the time I finish this story.

_**SnowNeko:**_ dont kill or anything i swear i'll finish this before i update any others and i'm sorry for the long waits for short chapters. i'll try to give long waits for long chapters or short waits for short chapters. but be proud i'm over my writers block and there will be some perverted stuff in the next chapter that comes from me seeing Sasuke in a small towel AND Kakashi's face, go ahead and drool and daydreem. ideas for Nike's and Pete's date would help and maybe a little help for Sia's and Kurama's date. any help with dates will be greatly taken into the story... seeing as i have never been on a date nor had a real boyfriend.

Review or not its up to ya. if ya do a hatefull flame they will be bitched about in the next chapter and if its a helpful flame thanks for the help. other words thanks for review, only to the people who do review. to the people who just read Thanks too.


	11. Homemovies,Monkeys,Shopping, & Ravishing

**_Disclaimer:_** nope dont own YYH. i do however own Aut, Zack, Pete,Kyandi, and any other non-YYH characters unless stated other wise in here. Nike belongs to Saber Ice. Sia belings to SpiritualDemonofLove.

**Chapter dedicated to:** SpiritualDemonofLove for helping me get over my writer's block. Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, HieiFan666, randomwriter88 for reviewing and encouraging me to update.

**Chapter Eleven: Homemovies, Monkeys, Shopping, & Ravishing**

* * *

After a few more rides and after the sun had set Sia and Kurama had gotten a funnel cake and where sharing it. Kurama feeding Sia and sometimes kissing her.

Around a booth a little bit away form the couple where Keiko and Aut with a video camera recording everything that the two did. Ofcorse the girls where both giggling quietly as they where doing this. Keiko whispers "I can't believe they haven't sensed us or saw us yet."

Aut says "shhhh! They will hear you!" she giggles before whispering "I have a protection spell over us to keep them from sensing, smelling, and seeing us. They think we are someone else if they see us while on a ride or something."

Keiko whispers "oh! Hey they are on the move!" both girls follow the two and keeps on following them untill they get to a hotel.

Aut grins and watches what room they went into before heading to the font desk and says "hello the couple that are in room 20, I have a message for them. Can you call them and tell them that they better use protection in about five minutes?"

The lady at the font desk says "um sure but wouldn't you like tell them yourself?"

Aut says "heres three hundred dollars and you don't know who told you to call them and tell them that." She hands the lady the money and then dashes out of the hotel along with Keiko.

-----------------------------------------------

Now back to the house a couple of hours before sunset Aut and Yukina got Nike embarrassed, with pictures! They joked about it before Nike and Pete left. Yusuke asks "so now what?"

Botan shurgs and says "don't know about you guys but us girls are gonna go spy. Aut and Keiko you two take Kurama and Sia? Yukina and I will take Pete and Nike."

Aut says "ofcorse! Come on Keiko." she grabs a video camera before leaving with Keiko to head to the fair.

Botan and Yukina grab another video camera and leave heading to the restaurant.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a small monkey demon was hiding in a tree watching four people that he knew he had the most chance of getting along with. She chuckles and thinks '_I just can't wait! I'll really fit in with all the blackmail, torture, and guys that are whipped!_'

Keiko sighs and asks "ok now what Aut?"

Aut shurgs and says "don't know… how about we go to the park and see if we can make fun of any couples there."

Keiko asks "What are you talking about?"

Aut grins and says "when we see a couple kissing scream and yell 'my poor virgin eyes!' and run away."

Keiko says "but we aren't virgins."

Aut says "we know that but they don't."

Keiko grins and says "alright!" with that the two girls run off with out noticing the monkey demoness watching them.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Yukina was whispering to Botan about how uneventful the date was going. Botan spies a flower girl and says "Yukina think you can get the attention of that flower girl over there?"

Yukina looks up and says "yeah but why?"

Botan says "Nike said she liked flowers to me once a while ago… besides a rose is the most romantic flower there is… well aside from some but to me it is and most girls here."

Yukina nods and gets the flower girls attention and when the girl gets to the two girls hiding. Yukina pays the flower girl and says "that table over there. Don't say who paid or anything."

The flower girl smiles and asks "setting up a sibling?"

Botan smiles and says "nah just a cousin and adopted sister. They are the only two single people within our group."

The flower girl nods and says "Very well." She then walks up to Nike and Pete and gives Nike a flower and says "its already been taken care of." She then leaves the table sending a wink to Botan and Yukina.

Yukina and Botan both grin and go back to recording Pete and Nike's date.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the park, Aut and Keiko where sitting under a bridge on rocks laughing as they did random noises that sounded like people having sex. Keiko whispers "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

Aut laughs and says "but its so much fun! Besides I'm trying to see if that demon is following us or not."

Keiko sends a worried glance to her friend and asks "What do you mean?"

Aut says "an animal demon has been following us for a while… I started sensing it after I took off the spell from us."

Keiko nods and says "Alright so is it?"

Aut nods and says "yeah but its weaker then Yukina when the boys first got her. Although its pretty good at hiding its power I still can sense it only from my priestess training."

Keiko nods and says "alright so what now?"

Aut grins and says "a prank for a prank. Stay here and keep it up only act like its both of us here." At Keiko's nod Aut mumbled a spell and disappeared from sight.

-----------------------------------------------

The monkey demoness keeps on watching the two girls although she kept on wondering what kept making a noise behind her. She glances around as she heard the noise again and she asks "who is there?"

Aut giggles and appears next to the demoness with a small dagger next to the demoness's throat. She grins and asks "who are you and what are you doing following my friend and me?"

The demoness gulps and says "I'm Zared. I sensed that you could help me… I didn't know how to approach you."

Aut smirks and says "normally walking right up works better than sneaking and following."

The demoness gulps again and says "please don't hurt me."

Aut looks Zared over taking in the short copper hair, brown eyes, with dark brown monkey ears and tail. She noticed the battered up clothes that the small demoness was wearing and says "hide your ears and tail and come on."

Zared does so and follows Aut back to Keiko.

Keiko raises an eyebrow and asks "who is this?"

Aut says "Zared. The demoness who was following us, monkey btw."

Keiko nods and says "Alright so what now this isn't that much fun."

Aut says "home to prepare for shopping. Zared doesn't have anything aside from the clothes on her back."

Keiko squeals and says "perfect! Another shopping trip!"

Aut grins and says "yup and the boys are coming to carry the bags."

Keiko says "I so love our boys! They are so whipped!"

Aut laughs and says "yup now lets go on home." with that the three girls leave for home.

-----------------------------------------------

Yusuke looks at his sister and asks "since when do we just bring home ratty half drowned demons?"

Aut says "we don't only look at her! she is only a child in demon years!" she sends a glare at her brother and says "besides if we don't take her in then humans will discover demons and you would have a bigger mess to deal with!"

Yusuke snaps "I just don't see why _we_ have to take her in! Koenma can find an adoptive family for her!"

Hiei says "for once I'm agreeing with your brother Autumn."

Aut sighs and says "Fine just go ahead and break Zack, Kyai and Cindy's hearts. They already love the idea of having another child around to play with!"

Both boys look uneasy before Hiei walks up to Aut and kisses her before saying "fine. But if any harm comes to this family from that monkey then I'm personally killing her."

Aut grins and hugs Hiei before looking at her brother and asks "Well?"

Yusuke sighs and says "I guess I can't argue with family." he looks at his sister and says "fine but I want one of us with her at all times untill we can trust her got it?"

Aut laughs and hugs her brother before saying "alright! That's perfect!"

-----------------------------------------------

Nike asks "Whats perfect?" from the doorway where she stood with Pete beside her.

Yusuke says "another brat is gonna be running around."

Nike asks "Really? Whos the mother now?"

Keiko walks in and says "Aside from Nasia, because we know that they didn't use protection tonight. We all are parents… as a family we have taken in a monkey demoness."

Nike grins and says "wonderful!"

Pete groans and says "this sucks! We have enough brats running around as it is! Plus theres gonna be four more brats running around in a month or so. " he sighs and says "I can't believe how much like rabbits you people are!"

Everyone was quiet before Kuwabara, who had came in earlier, says "their demons what do you expect. They have seasons where they can't keep their hands off of each other."

Pete says "I'm so glad that I'm not a demon."

Aut and Keiko both say "but that's bad for Nike. Demon sex is only the best there ever is."

Yusuke asks "really?"

Kuwabara says "yeah… the stamina and skills that you demons have are the best."

Aut says "yup a guy that understands demon sex." She thinks about it for a minute before saying "in a way its kindof sad."

Keiko says "yeah it is… but o well atleast he understands how we feel afterwards. Well Yusuke and I are off to bed. G'nite!"

The others say good night before deciding that it's bedtime too and they head to their rooms.

-----------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, Aut wakes up to someone watching her. she opens her eyes, looks at the door, and asks "what Zared?"

Zared whimpers and says "I had a bad dream.. can I sleep in here?"

Aut nods and says "come on." She moves over closer to Hiei so that Zared can get in.

Hiei wakes up and asks "what is she doing here?"

Aut says "Bad dream. We are letting her sleep with us."

Hiei growls and says "no. shes a demon and can handle a bad dream."

Aut snaps "Hiei! she had a bad dream and maybe that's how things work in the demon world but not here in the human world." She sends a glare to him and says "you can either go sleep on the couch or just deal with it!"

Hiei sends a glare to Zared and hisses in the monkey's mind '_this is the only night and becareful. I'll kill you if you hurt my family._'

Zared gulps and crawls into bed with the two and snuggles up next to Aut on the side that Hiei wasn't on.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning, Aut stumbles into the kitchen to see a way to happy Kurama and Sia making out. she blinks and says "Kurama the bacon is burning. Stop making out with your girl and start cooking we have a big day of shopping ahead of us."

Sia and Kurama jump apart and Kurama goes back to cooking. Sia asks "what do you mean a day of shopping? Didn't the ones that went shopping yesterday get everything?"

Aut says "yeah but we took in a monkey demoness that only had battered clothes on her back."

Kurama asks "and we are keeping her why?"

Aut says "Because it's the _human_ way! Besides you know how hard it is in the demon world for a child… well atleast Youko does."

Kurama sighs and says "alright. I take it that the others have agreed to it?"

Aut says "yup! Keiko and I talked them into it." she looks at Sia and says "plus about demon sex. So how was it?"

Sia asks "how was what?"

Aut says "demon sex! Duh your night last night with Kurama!"

Sia says "um well… it was normal I guess."

Keiko walks in giggling and says "please every demon sex is different. Size is one thing, speed, style and everything." She turns to Aut and asks "Well is she?"

Aut grins and says "yup."

Keiko squeals and hugs Sia before saying "congratulations!"

Sia asks "what are you talking about?"

Kurama says "about the life growing inside of you."

Sia says "I thought you couldn't tell untill later!"

Kurama says "I couldn't when you ask and it is later."

-----------------------------------------------

The group laughs as they where walking threw the mall shopping for the monkey demoness. Yusuke asks "don't we have enough yet?"

Keiko snaps "no! she is a growing girl! she needs this stuff!" she grins at Zared, who was between Aut and herself.

Zared grins and says "thanks for buying me this stuff!"

Aut says "no problem!"

Yukina says "yeah besides you are a growing girl and you do need this stuff. We'll stop by the toy store later. Right now I believe its time for lunch." She looks at Aut and asks "Where to for lunch?"

Aut grins and says "DQ!"

Yusuke groans and says "no! anyplace but that! The kids don't need any sugar!"

Aut sends a glare to her brother and snaps "baka! I'm craving it so shut the fuck up!" she looks at the kids and says "sorry about the swearing kids. Never repeat it."

Hiei smirks and wraps his arm around Aut's waist and whispers into her mind "_we need some more ice cream and whip cream love. The handcuffs still work too._"

Aut blushes and says "Hiei! how could you forget! The handcuffs where broken last night. Sheesh." She looks over at her brother and says "we need some handcuffs since ya going into that store."

Yusuke stops and says "alright sis!" he then goes into the store he was heading into.

-----------------------------------------------

After lunch and more shopping the group headed home and finally the boys got a chance to rest. The girls set the kids to watching a movie with the boys watching them before the girls headed into the kitchen to bake. Botan asks "So why are we baking when Kurama and Yusuke are our own cooks?"

Aut says "because we need time to talk without kids. Besides my baking includes just adding water and an egg." She giggles and says "anyway what new rooms are gonna need redecorating for the kids and Zared is gonna need to take turns sleeping in our rooms when she has a nightmare."

Yukina says "I'll take her next time. Cindy sometimes crawls in with us so it doesn't matter if Zared joins us."

Aut nods and says "Hiei is doing the tough love for our kids… but ofcorse Ashi goes to Zack when she has a bad dream… its sweet that they are so close."

Keiko says "they have your genes to be loving towards each other like you and Yusuke."

Botan says "yup you two do have a good sibling relationship."

Nike says "yeah despite having to give up all of our adopted brother and sisters."

Sia says "yeah but atleast we got to stay Nike. And that's good."

Aut says "yup! Besides we need to start teaching our kids priest and priestess ways now even if they are demons it will help with their later training in their demon powers." All the while they talked the food was mixing itself and making itself from a spell that the three priestess's in the kitchen had cast on the stuff.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that night Hiei was pacing his room waiting for Aut to come back from tucking Zared into bed. He didn't like Zared that much and was extremely suspicious of the young demon because he couldn't read her mind because of a strong pulsing mind block that just radiated evil from it but he ignored it for his mate. He glances up at her as she entered the room and raises an eyebrow at her before asking "what took so long?"

Aut sighs and asks "Hiei are you jealous of Zared for taking up most of my time?"

Hiei rolls his eyes and says "no I don't get jealous."

Aut shurgs and says "too bad. Jealous guys are such a turn on." She walks over to the closet and says "ofcorse so are guys that admit they are jealous." She then enters her closet and changes into her nightgown. She walks out into the closet and looks at Hiei who was already in bed lying there looking up at the ceiling. She raises an eyebrow and asks "is the ceiling really that much better looking than me?"

Hiei turns his head and looks at her before saying "ok now I'm jealous."

Aut grins and walks over to him and straddles him leaning down kissing him.

Hiei quickly rolls over so he was on top and started kissing down Aut's neck. He was about to move the straps on the gown when there was a knock on the door. He sends it a glare and snaps "go away!"

-----------------------------------------------

The soft voice of Yukina comes back saying "Zared forgot to tell Aut something and she won't go to bed untill she has told Aut."

Hiei growls and rolls onto his back muttering of ways to kill annoying demons.

Aut giggles and kisses Hiei before saying "I'll be back don't worry." She walks to the door and opens it smiling at her sister in law and the frighten monkey.

Zared hugs Aut and says "thanks again for buying me this stuff." She grins and asks "Can we have a girls day tomorrow?"

Aut drops her smile and says "no Zared. Tomorrow I'm busy with Hiei."

Zared pouts and asks "please!"

Aut says "no. I'm sorry but the day after we can."

Zared gets tears in her eyes and says "please. I don't wanna be alone tomorrow!"

Aut smiles softly and says "no and you won't be alone. We have a big family and we are hardly left alone or have any secrets in this family. there is always someone to be around here. Besides tomorrow is the day that Hiei and I first started dating and also the first day that we met."

Zared pouts and says "fine. Good night." She hugs Aut again before leaving with Yukina.

Aut closes the door and turns to look at Hiei with a smirk on her face. She walks up to the bed and asks "shall we continue?"

Hiei smirks and says "yes." he pulls her down and pins her to their bed kissing her and removing her nightgown.

Aut asks "why did I even have nightgowns? I have yet to wear one all night."

Hiei chuckles and says "maybe you just shouldn't wear one to bed." He then goes back to ravishing his mate.

* * *

**Author Note, 12-03-06:** right i edited it and fixed the repeat part, sorry about it if anyone minded. also Zared, the monkey demoness, will be explained in future chapters as to why she is here.

**SnowNeko:** Woot go me! i typed all of this up today (12/01/06)! its just over six pages so i really hope it makes up for the couple of short chapters that i posted. i know i promised some stuff in the last chapter that i didn't put in but i completely forgot about everything that i said i would put in. o well i'm so happy! probly because i got first snowfall yesterday/today and didn't have to deal with my drama queen niece whinning about being bored and stuck indoors. i'm also happy because i updated this with a real chapter! hehe!

Review or not its up to ya. if ya do a hatefull flame they will be bitched about in the next chapter and if its a helpful flame thanks for the help. other words thanks for review, only to the people who do review. to the people who just read Thanks too.


	12. Authoress Note&completely pointless side

**Authoress Note (May 06, 2007):** I will not be working on '_Black Roses & New Faces_' anymore. Anytime I try to write anything for it I can't and it just drains my creativity. Don't worry I am planing to rewrite it and almost have the same story line but it will be different. Since I didn't have a plan for it in the first place and was just typing whatever came to mind... but I have a plan for the rewrite and I'll try to make it better than what I have up now. The story will stay up untill I get the first rewritten chapter done and then all the chapters will be brought down. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience for you but I just can't come up with anything for my story and just can't find anyway to get back on track to my story or anything.

Hope you check out the new one when it comes out.

-SnowNeko

* * *

A snow white eared cat girl with a snow white tail and hair and red eyes appears and says "Hello everyone! I'm Virtual SnowNeko! And this is an intermission!" she grins and says "i hope everyone read the little note at the top of this page. since thats basically what this is for only to make it seem like a part of the story."She pauses glaring at everyone who didn't read the top part. She says "if your still reading this then the rest is basically just random stuff so you dont need to read anything past this part."

Naruto pops up in a poof of smoke and asks "why Neko-chan is the author doing this to us?!"

Virtual SnowNeko, also Neko-chan, smiles and says "simple because of the lack of creativity Amy, the author, has fallen into a mood that she can't write on this story any more so she is rewriting it." She looks over her shoulder at the two muses urging Amy-chan to work on a new. She says "but it doesn't matter to you Naruto-kun because this is a YYH story and not a Naruto story."

Naruto cries out "why! that is horrible! because if she is working on this story then she can't be working on one of my stories!"

Neko-chan smiles and says "too bad so sad I'll call you when I care."

Naruto asks "what about the others that are clouding up her head?"

Neko-chan grins and says "o yeah forgot about that!" She pushes a button on a remote that came out of thin air and a cage appears in the room holding Yoh, Trey, & Len-kun from Shaman King. Sessy-kun from InuYasha, Matt-kun from Second Season of Digimon. Hiei-kun, Yukina-chan, &Yusuke from YYH. Yami Yugi-kun, Joey, & Tea-chan from Yu-Gi-Oh. Sasuke-kun, Temari-chan, Gaara-kun, Tsunade-chan-sama, Kakashi-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-chan from Naruto. Kai-kun, Tala-kun, Max-chan, Hitoshi-kun, and Mariah-chan from Beyblade. Ed-kun, Havoc, Roy-kun, Winry-chan, and Riza-chan from Full Metal Alchemist. Plus a few others from other anime's that Amy loves. The girls where in one cage and the guys in the others and Akamaru was getting cooed and cuddled over by the girls making a few guys jealous of the small puppy. Neko-chan grins and says "thanks for reminding me Naruto-kun! Now i can keep them out of her mind and only keep Hiei-kun in her mind."

-------------

Naruto looks at the cage and says "so Amy-chan is into girls too?"

Neko-chan hits Naruto on the head and says "no she just thinks the girls that are in the cage are too cute to leave out. Although she does have a thing for Temari and Riza but lets not tell anyone else." She smiles and glomps Sessy shouting "Fluffy-kun!"

Naruto blinks and says "hey wait why am I not in there?"

Hakia, an ebony black dragon with a golden glow and mist blue eyes, looks at Naruto and says "frankly you're not sexy enough untill your older." She looks at Neko-chan and sighs before saying "well now Neko-chan is out of this since she is annoying the caged guys."

Haigara, a multi-color phoenix that held long tail feathers and an elegant look to it. The birds colors that it had was where black, pink, fire orange, dark and light green, dark purple, dark and light red, all shades of blue, silver, a few gold specks here and there, and a few white specks here and there. The bird's eyes where the same mist blue as the dragon with a few specks of fire orange. He blinks and asks "why are we even here? All our Mistress has been doing is reading web comics."

Naruto asks "Web comics? What type?"

Haigara says "The romance crazy type ones that has teenage girls searching for the power of a few gods to blow up her school so she can graduate from her school. Then ofcorse there is the complete randomness ones."

Hakia hits her brother on the head and says "idiot! Our mistress didn't want anyone to know that she is reading web comics instead of working on her stories!" She then starts chasing her brother around the room.

-------------

Naruto sighs and says "right since everyone is off glomping or beating up someone. Please support Amy-chan by understanding just why Amy-chan is rewritting the story." He grins and waves as the camera turns off. In the background, yells of wanting to be free from the crazy fangirls came from the caged bishies.

-------------

Camera turns back on and shows Edward from Full Metal Alchemist and he yells "HEL-" he gets cut off as Neko-chan glomps him knocking to the ground and a sign goes up saying "**Story will be up untill Amy-chan gets the first chapter of the rewritten. Thanks to the people who do review now and when the rewritten is up!**" it also has a picture of a chibi Neko-chan grinning and giving a peace sign.


End file.
